hope in the dark
by icewaker22
Summary: When magic was reviled to be real war ravaged the earth, sea and sky. Four hundred years later humanity is still trying to put itself back together, and the son of an archaeologist might have just found something could either save or destroy humanity as a whole. Will be slash and AU.


Hope in the Dark

Summary: When magic was reviled to be real war ravaged the earth, sea and sky. Four hundred years later humanity is still trying to put itself back together, and the son of an archaeologist might have just found something could either save or destroy humanity as a whole. Will be slash and AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Prologue

Tai hated the cave. It was dark and damp and smelled of rotten meat. Not that his captors cared what Tai thought. Even less so now that he was the last of his village. At least when he was with them, there was a chance to free them and put up a fight. Now it was only his left. 

His captors wore dark robes made of something woven. What it was he had no idea, but it looked nice. Unlike Tai who had been stripped down to furs that he could wrap himself in but was quickly taken away when it was there turn. And his turn would come after all they had chosen him individually to finish their rituals with. They'd even explained it to him. 

For the last two thousand years, the order of dark gods had been capturing and sacrificing people and animals that wander to close to the mountains. But about a thousand years ago they had finished their great ritual and needed a human but only had their followers, so they had sacrificed their priest. They had learned from the destruction caused that they required a better sacrifice thus they had let tribes settle in around the mountains, so they always had sacrifices on hand. This meant that when they started to gather sacrifices ten years ago, no one thought anything of it other than a plague was passing thru the area. Soon one after another villages and tribes would just disappear. With no people, the rains would wash villages away and only to be found months later as ruins. 

His village had been the very last one to be plundered. They had lived by the river that was three days away from the nearest mountain. Honestly had they stayed on the far side of the river where they originally had lived then they would have been left alone, but by crossing the river, they became fair game to these magic seeking beasts. 

Tai shifted once more in his cage made of wood and rope. Now usually that wouldn't stop him from breaking out but underneath him was a pool of poison water. He didn't know how it was made but the first day hears the priests had thrown one of the older villagers into the lake so that they knew what would happen if they tried to escape. The pool burned the poor woman like fire until there was nothing left but bones. It had taken time for her to stop screaming and by the time she reached the far shore her eyes and mouth were nothing more than a bleeding hole, and she had no skin or hair on her body. To finish her off when she finally crawled onto the shore the priests had merely kicked her into the pool once more. Her bones served as a reminder of why you didn't fight back. Even when you knew they were going to kill you at least there, it would be a quick death. Or at least that was what they kept telling themselves. 

The baby's and toddlers never even made it into the cages, so Tai had no idea what happened to them. There had been a debate if they were killed or if they were being raised to be new priests. He hoped they were dead. After a while, the elders were taken. Then grown men. These two groups were taken relatively fast. Probably over the course of a few days but he couldn't be sure as time had no real meaning inside the cave and food and water came rarely. 

It was after the grown men were taken that they started making people one at a time. First, it was the grown woman followed by the children, this time girls than boys. It was after that they started taking the breeding age youths. Again first girls than boys. It wasn't until he was the last as the youngest breeding age boy that they told him why they took them in this order. They need him to be the last as he was to be the millennium model. They would break his mind as they forced all the magic they had gathered over the previous two thousand years into him. Once they were done, he would be little more than a slave and toy that they draw their magic from. 

Honestly, Tai wished there was a way out of it, but he knew otherwise. The priests would never let him go, so instead, he did the one thing he could. He set a trap. While the priests were preparing to enslave him, he engraved a command into his very being. He would deny them everything because he would take everything. When they started the process of forcing him into the form of their god slave he would drain all the life out of everything in the area for the next two thousand years. That would be his curse. His price of loneliness. This place would never be used again, and he would kill the secrete of god creation. If he were extra lucky, Tai would also die with the priests so he could be with his family. Kari was one of the first children taken, so he hoped that death had been kind to her. 

An echo was the first thing to alert Tai of the priests. Then the flicker of torchlight. 

"It's time," was the only thing said as Tai was dragged from his cage and thru the caves. 

Tai let his mind leave him as he was placed face down on a stone altar with is wrists sealed by massive stones being set on top of them. A large rock set between his thighs to keep them open, so his innocence was open to them. With a silent prayer, Tai let a single tear fall as he felt a priest get on top of him and part his butt checks before lining his length up to Tai's entrance. A heartbeat than a breath followed by mind shattering pain as Tai had impaled on his captors' penis before an explosion as the ritual began and all life in the mountains began to die to start with the man on top of Tai. 

Outside the caves collapsed sealing Tai inside, on the altar with the corpse of the priest still inside him. Tai would not awaken for two thousand years, and he would not get free until the age of gods had come and gone three times and men believed that all the gods were long dead.


End file.
